As a background art in this technical field, a system that displays a shared virtual object and a personal virtual object in a mixed reality environment is disclosed in Patent Document 1. A plurality of users can perform a cooperative interaction on the shared virtual object, and the personal virtual object is visible to a single user. Further, it is described that it is possible to facilitate a cooperative interaction on the shared virtual object by a plurality of persons as the personal virtual object is provided.